Broken Heart Broken Dreams
by sweetbrokengirlx
Summary: She was broken. Still hoping for her dreams while she's still broken. She just can't help being a broken girl in love. Crossover. Smitchie and Cmitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Cold, alone, Dark. That's how the dance room was. Only a girl sat there, staring at herself in the mirror, with strings of her hair blocking her eyes to see a good image of herself. She didn't remove them from her face, she left them here, She thought of it as a broken, old image of herself. She thought it was the new her. She didn't know that if the new her was a good thing or a bad thing. How can she know? Her mind was blocked with _him. Him_ is a jerk. _Him_ is self-centered. _Him_ was the only one she loved. She didn't help but notice that she was crying until she felt something burning on her cheek's. She bite her lip, looking down to her stomach, breathing heavily.

_With every burn of stinging tears that I cry, Chad Dylan Cooper will know what he has created. He will one day die a old, lonely man, regretting everything that has happened. Just one thing to Chad Dylan Cooper. Fuck you very much._

You will know the story later. But what I am about to tell you now is that this story may be a story that you may never forget…

But right now, Mitchie Torres is just a stupid broken girl in love

* * *

_Author's note's:_

_Smitchie VS. Cmitchie._

_I am not handle or anything that will happen in this story. Nothing on this story is true. Just saying if you didn't know._

_I know short. I just can't think of much for the prologue cause I don't want to give a lot away._

_This story is going to be dark and deep. Deeper then even a story I have done in my life!:D I'm so excited!! Yay! haha. so I would love some help and support from you guys(: haha  
_

_I know I'm new to FanFiction (Kinda) and well, if it's not **TO much to ask**, can you guys tell people about this FF? Please? I'll credit all of you guys(:_

_-Melissa  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1; Cold January Day.**

It was the same like every other morning in the cold month of January. Mitchie woke up as always. Her radio alarm clock going off at her favorite station, she groaning at the time her clock is going off, her mom, Connie Torres, yelling from downstairs to get up for school or she's going to be late. Usually, as if everything was a normal day, she would get up and get ready but today, like yesterday, she didn't want to go to school. She wasn't in the mood. She was never in the mood for school no more. Not since that day ….. She just wish she could never see his face again. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever again.

She sighed getting off her bed. She knew if she didn't get up and go to school he would think that she was weak. And she didn't need that now. She knows she's a strong girl. Independent as her mom would say. She didn't feel strong, she didn't feel independent. She felt …. weak. She didn't need that feeling. She hated the feeling of weakness. Nothing good comes out of feeling weak.

She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror like always. She had goose bumps from the cold. They can leave her body when they want to, but the purple busies on her body can leave her scarred for month's.

_Maybe years. _Echoed in her mind. She gasped; She didn't want them for years. It was hard enough hiding them _now_. She can't just imagine herself still trying to hide them for years. She can see how her mom, dad and best friend Sarah would be worried. Lately she had to wear long turtleneck sweaters and long black pant's. She thought herself wearing long turtleneck sweaters and long black pant's during the summer. She imagine herself in the summer, wearing these clothes, and sweating like crazy. _Fuck him. _She thought.

As lastly she wanted to curse out _him, _her mind wondered from her purple busies to her growing stomach. _It's been almost 5 weeks Mitchie …. You need to tell someone before the pain get's worse and it starting growing. _She rubbed her stomach with clam. Feeling her growing baby move inside her. She loved the feeling of the baby moving, she just hated the feeling that she would maybe be a mother soon. No one knew about this. Not _him_, not Sarah, no her mom. **No one.**

Tears. Nothing but tears have been falling for weeks. _Someone, just please tell me if this is my faith or if your just fucking playing with me._

"Mitchie! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" _Shut the fuck up. I don't fucking give a crap for school no more._

* * *

_Review please?  
_


End file.
